


quo vadimus?

by blastellanos



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/pseuds/blastellanos
Summary: Alex doesn't like saying goodbye.





	quo vadimus?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tobalance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobalance/gifts).



Alex doesn't like saying goodbye. He doesn't like that people who make too much money get to decide which relationships stay or go-- all based on business decisions and profit margins and nothing to do with loyalty. 

Alex doesn't like to think ill of his father but-- 

That wasn't here or there; he wasn't there to get on his soapbox. But he'd seen that Aníbal had put his house up for sale, that he wasn't going to be returning to the team and he just needs to see him. 

His season had ended un-spectacularly but that wasn't why he was here either. The door is opened when Alex tries the door and the home isn't as warm as it used to be, there's boxes piled in the foyer, and a lot of the pictures and artwork had been removed from the wall. 

Alex had texted beforehand-- he knows that Aníbal's wife and daughter weren't there. He needs that-- because he needs to see Aníbal and he doesn't want anything to interrupt it. 

They'd always felt a lot like forever. Like they were both going to end in Detroit, retire there, and keep their relationship going. That there'd be so many more games together, sitting in the dugout and chatting. 

Many more dinners in hotel rooms, on little dates flitting in and out of each other's spheres like they so desired. In orbit. 

When Alex had gone to the Sox it'd been hard, but they'd managed it. Phone calls and texting and FaceTime. Things probably wouldn't change but Alex thought he'd stay in Detroit and Aníbal would be there. 

Aníbal is waiting for him, he's seated on the same familiar sleek leather couch that has the damage on the arm from when they'd gotten a little drunk and a little too rough. Aníbal looks tired and Alex feels tired and maybe this was just the end of an era. 

He settles on the couch beside Aníbal and leans into his side, closes his eyes as Aníbal's fingers thread into Alex's curly hair. 

Aníbal presses a kiss to his temple and everything feels okay-- it feels alright. 

Alex races their fingers together and strokes his thumb over Aníbal's knuckles, and sits there with quiet contemplation. Alex sighs and cuddles up against Aníbal's chest and just listens to him breathe-- listens to the beat of his heart. 

It feels familiar and different at the same time. 

"You going back to Miami?" Alex asks after a while and Aníbal nods, resting his head against the top of Alex's. 

"Guess I am." Aníbal nuzzles his cheek against the top of Alex's head. 

"We'll be close at least." 

Aníbal hums in agreement. But it sounds a little different, too contemplative, and Alex feels like maybe he's losing more than just his hometown team. He turns to look at Aníbal and presses a gentle kiss to his jawline and he sees how depressed that Aníbal looks. 

He's still frowning, dark eyes dull, hair falling in his face. 

"At least." Aníbal echoes dully. Alex's heart thuds a little painfully, so he turns and takes Aníbal's hand in his and takes in his profile, because Aníbal doesn't move much at all. 

"You still want that-- _me?_ " Alex asks. Aníbal turns to look at him. 

"You know I do. Just is hard. This feels a lot like a goodbye." Aníbal looks away. 

"It's not." Alex's tone is firm and his brow furrows a little. "We'll be in Miami together." 

Aníbal smiles at him, his expression lightening for the first time since Alex has been here. He squeezes Alex's hand and leans in to kiss him, just a gentle brush of lips and Alex sighs. 

"I can help you pack." Alex offers and Aníbal shakes his head. 

"Not now." Aníbal says. "Lets just--" 

Aníbal stands and he tugs Alex up with him, heading towards the stairs and towards the bedroom. The house is just as empty upstairs as it is downstairs, but the guest bedroom is familiar enough and Aníbal pushes him down. 

But it's not with an intent, he just curls back around Alex and tucks his face into his neck. 

Alex slides his arms around Aníbal and holds him close, strokes his hands over Aníbal's back, sliding up under his shirt. He tracks his nails lightly along Aníbal's spine. Aníbal breathes against Alex's neck. 

Aníbal's mouth trails over his throat and Alex closes his eyes. 

It's perfect. This may be the last time, but it's perfect. He holds Aníbal closer to him and kisses the top of his head again. 

But the last time is far from his mind--- because Aníbal feels as perfect as he always does. Alex pushes the thoughts of whatever tomorrow brings away and just focuses on now. Because it doesn't matter where they're going. 

It just matters that they're here right now and that some things won't change.


End file.
